


Meeting The Family

by Hekate1308



Series: Love Has Earth To Which She Clings [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are mated, M/M, no ABO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: He should probably have expected something like this. Still, he was surprised when Cas' cousins came to visit.





	Meeting The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember this series? No? Well, I felt inspired. Enjoy!

_Angels do live in families; however, several studies indicate that they are not as close as the human core family is supposed to be. In fact, it is not at all rare for angels to lose contact between one another for several centuries...  
Understanding Angels. A Guide, Denise Webber, p. 212_

He should probably have expected something like this.

After all, angels had families. Cas had never really liked to talk about his, and Dean had let it slide because, well, because –

At that point it had been enough that Cas was there, that he was spending the few years he had on earth with Dean instead of flying around, taking in as much as he could from their pathetic little home.

Now, though...

Now, waking up next to Cas every morning, wrapped in his wings, Dean really should have wondered. Asked certain questions.

But he hadn’t, because they were still very much in the honeymoon phase, and the way things were going, he doubted they’d ever get out of it. Not that he minded.

The point was, because he’d been too freaking happy to contemplate the consequences of just ripping an angel out of Heaven and mating him, two others were now sitting in his kitchen and drinking coffee.

Not that they needed it. The bastards had just enjoyed making him brew it.

Cas was holding a lecture at University; ever since Aaron had suggested the public might be interested in an actual angel teaching them about Angelology, business had really taken off.

And since it was Saturday, Dean had been home alone, completely unaware that two angels would knock on his door and storm in as soon as he’d opened it.

_“Where is he?” one of them demanded, all but skipping into the living room, brown wings fluttering around._

_“He can’t hide forever, you know” the other one said. He had mother-of-pearl coloured wings. Dean knew those were rare, but he still preferred Cas’ beautiful black feathers._

_“Who are you?” he asked indignantly._

_The brown winged one’s countenance fell._

_“He never mentioned us! Can you believe it, Balthazar – our own flesh and blood!”_

And that had been how Dean found out Cas had two obnoxious cousins.

Balthazar had hit on him three times in the last half hour alone, and Gabriel...

“Why don’t you have any chocolate?” he whined again.

“Because we ate it yesterday and haven’t had time to go grocery shopping. I told you that.”

True, Dean could easily do it alone. But Cas enjoys his new status as a mated, humanified angel so much; he just loves strolling down the street at Dean’s side, holding his hand –

“I don’t even want to know what you are thinking about. That look alone would be giving me cavities, if I could get any”.

Dean glared at Balthazar.

“Relax, man. Just making an observation. We have to make sure our little Cassie’s in the right hands, you know”.

“He’s in no one’s hands but his own” Dean snapped. “And he never mentioned you. I hardly think your opinion matters much to him.”

Balthazar looked away. His wings drooped slightly.

“I guess we could have looked after him more. We weren’t – exactly prepared for the news.”

“Yes. I figured he had a crush on some human” Gabriel chimed in, “because why else would he hang around at one place the whole time? But I never thought it’d become serious.”

“It did” Dean said courtly.

“I can tell. At least I sure hope you only buy this expensive “no bees exploited” honey for Cas.”

“He likes it, okay?”

Dean was growing rather annoyed.

“Aren’t your mates wondering where I am?”

The way they talked about Cas, they were older than him. Which meant they had to have mates; otherwise they wouldn’t be visiting earth.

“Oh, Kali and me work better if we don’t constantly sit on each other’s laps” Gabriel explained cheerfully.

Dean blinked. Kali? As in –

He decided it was better not to ask.

“What about you?” he demanded, pointing at Balthazar.

He rolled his eyes.

“Please. The whole idea of mating is overrated. I never really wanted to be bound to anyone. Luckily I found Anna. She agreed. And now each of us is busy living their best lives”.

“I see”.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

“No judgement?”

“I’m gay-mated to an angel of the Lord. You do you, man.”

He chuckled.

“I think he can keep you.”

“Oh, how – “

But Cas saved him from explaining just how much he valued Balthazar’s blessing by opening the front door.

“Dean?”

“In the kitchen – we have visitors”.

Explanations could wait. First of all, he had to kiss his mate.

“Cassie, that’s not what we came all the way for” Gabriel complained once they had separated.

“Why? Let them go on”.

Balthazar winked at Dean.

He grimaced.

Cas’ wings rose.

“Gabriel. Balthazar. What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? We wanted to see you. You didn’t even say goodbye to us when you flattered off to be mated!”

“I told my parents”.

Dean had never even asked Cas how it was to say goodbye to everything he’d called home for the first thirty-five years of his life. Maybe because Cas had been so obviously, wonderfully, gloriously happy since they woke up mated.

Even now, he extended a wing to wrap it around Dean.

“Aw, you two...”

“Gabriel” Cas said tiredly.

“What? Can’t I be happy for you?”

“I never expected you to be”.

Oh. There was a whole history behind that statement.

“We’re family” Balthazar pointed out.

“Dean’s my family.”

“Obviously, but that wasn’t the point”.

Cas relaxed a little at Balthazar’s easy acceptance.

“I didn’t think you would be interested. You two were gone all the time anyway”.

And for the first time, Dean understood how lonely Cas must have been in Heaven.

He’d certainly not stated that he missed anyone.

But how was that possible? Cas was awesome. Who wouldn’t want to be his friend?

“We are interested. We didn’t – Zachariah just told us that you’d left, and since you had “failed to return to your duties”, you must have mated. We didn’t even know who it was until we came here.”

“You didn’t know because you only watch reality TV” Balthazar piped up. “The social media are still full of Cas and his happy little love story”.

Krissy somehow still managed all of that. Their mating had really made her happy.

Dean figured it had something to do with the loss she suffered. Knowing someone else wouldn’t have to go through something similar could be a good feeling, too.

“I have... enthusiastic students”.

“That’s right, a teacher” Gabriel beamed. “Should have known Cassie would go for the clever type. Although I have to admit, I thought you’d be more...”

He waved his arms around. Cas stiffened.

“What did you expect?” he asked icily.

“Come on, Cassie, you know Gabriel. What he means is that... well... we thought he’d be more of a quiet type. Like you.”

“Dean is perfect the way he is”.

Dean grinned. That was his angel.

“No one said otherwise” Balthazar sighed.

“Cas- Cas, I know you were never truly happy in Heaven. And yes, we could have done more to make you feel at home. But... we’d really like to be part of your new life. I mean...”

He trailed off. It was easy to guess what he was thinking.

Cas was mortal now. He would live a close-to-human life with Dean.

Whereas his cousins wouldn’t die. They’d watch him grow old.

Dean glanced at Cas, who was studying their visitors as if he’d never seen them before.

“We were thinking about going out for dinner tonight” Dean lied smoothly, taking his mate’s hand. He squeezed.

“Would you like to join us?” Cas asked immediately.

And so they ended up at Benny’s with two rather annoying angels.

At least it was good for business, their friend later told them.

 _The first human-angel mating in a century seems likely to attract more angels to Lawrence. According to several sources, the mated pair was spotted having dinner with two others in_ Benny’s _on Thursday evening._  
The owner declined to comment.   
“It’s their business” he said before adding, with a touch of pride, “For the record, they didn’t pay. They never have to.”  
Lawrence Journal-World, October 14 2015


End file.
